How was I born?
by The Digger
Summary: Ruuss, the adoptive daughter of Goten, has started to ask that one question that parents find so hard to answer: "Where do babies come from?" Dragon Ball GT Remastered oneshot
1. How was I born?

It had been one year since coming back from the search for the Black Star Dragon Balls, one year since Goten had adopted Ruuss, a young saiyan girl that he met on his adventures through the galaxy, and one year since he married his long-time girlfriend, Valese. And although it took a long time for Ruuss to adapt to the way people on earth worked and for Valese's stuck-up parents to accept her decision, life was as happy and as normal as such an obscure, make-shift family could ask to be. It was on one day, however, when Goten's adoptive daughter raised a question he never expected to hear,

"Daddy, where did I come from?" Goten blinked at her.

"You came from Neo Vega, remember?" He said blankly, not sure why Ruuss would ask such a question.

"No, that is not what I mean." said Ruuss, thinking carefully how to ask her question. "Um, what I mean is, how did my life start? How was I born?" Now that he understood what Ruuss was asking, Goten blushed.

"Oh. Okay, well…." he started, but then he scratched his head sheepishly, trying to think of how best to explain the facts of life to Ruuss, who already had a very curious nature, even for her age. "Well, it starts when, uh… When, uh… You were made by your mother." he knew the moment the words came from his mouth that Ruuss wouldn't understand in the slightest.

"But how can mommy make me?" She asked, her saiyan tail forming a question mark shape, as it normally did when she was confused or especially curious. "Mommy has only been my mommy for one year."

"No, I don't mean this mommy. I mean your mommy that you had before you were adopted." Goten struggled to explain. He always had issues trying to explain things, and there were times that Ruuss fried his brain as he tried to explain some things to her, and this was just one of those things. "Uh, I mean that uh… Well, you should ask mommy about it. She can explain better than me."

Ruuss looked confused and disappointed as Goten slipped out of the room to avoid any further questioning. She would have looked for her mother to question next, but as her mother was out buying groceries at the moment and she had some problems learning to fly, so she looked for the next best person at the Son Homestead.

"How was I born, Aunty?" It was Videl's turn to be embarrassed at this question. And as with Goten, she couldn't think for the life of her how to answer Ruuss' innocent curiosity.

"Uh, that's not something that someone you need to know about yet." Videl answered awkwardly. "That's not something you learn about until you're a little older."

"Why?" Ruuss asked.

"Well, it's because, uh…" Videl thought hard about her answer. "Uh, Gohan? Could you give me a hand here?"

"Well, actually, mom told me about it when I was about her age." said Gohan.

"Not helping." said Videl, sighing. Ruuss' tail made its familiar question mark shape and she tilted her head questioningly.

"Hey, Ruuss. You want to go exploring?" Pan asked, coming into the room. Ruuss looked torn between staying with Videl and Gohan for her answer and playing with Pan. In the end, she decided on the latter.

Ruuss was right at home on Mount Paozu, not just because she had the best parents and family she could ask for, but because the jungle terrain was just like that of her home world, Neo Vega. She had taken to exploring the jungles very enthusiastically every day, and she had made good friends with Pan, so she sometimes brought her along too.

"So what were you talking to my parents about, Ruuss?" Pan asked as they jumped through the trees.

"I wanted to know how I was born." answered Ruuss, plucking an apple from a branch and munching into it. "Do you know how?"

"No." Pan sighed. "My parents still won't tell me. Every time, they always say 'not until you're older.'"

"How much older?" Ruuss asked. Pan shrugged. Ruuss saw a bird's nest nearby and pondered. "Do you think that we were born from eggs? Like those birds?" Pan amused herself for a moment with the thought of her parents sitting on a small pile of eggs, but then came back to reality and said,

"No, I don't think so."

"Then how could people be born?" Ruuss asked, so confused she could practically fall out of the tree.

"You know, Ruuss brought up a really uh, awkward question today." Goten told his wife as they were going to bed.

"Oh? What's that?" asked Valese.

"Well, she basically asked where babies come from." Goten replied. "But I just couldn't think of how to answer her. I mean, she's so young, and so naïve, and so…"

"What did you tell her?" Valese asked. She was much more calm and composed than her verbal mess of a husband.

"I told her that her that… uh… well I tried to tell her about it, but the best I could get out was that 'her mommy made her.'" said Goten awkwardly, blushing. Valese giggled.

"Why didn't you ask for her to wait until she was older?" she asked. Goten sank. It was such an obvious choice, now that he thought about it!

"I didn't think of that." He sighed. "I told her to ask you."

"Well, I suppose I could tell her." said Valese thoughtfully. "My mother told me when I was about that age."

"Seriously? My mom didn't tell me until I was fourteen. But then again, I guess I never thought to ask." said Goten. "But would that be such a wise thing to do?"

"It wouldn't hurt for her to know just a little." Valese reasoned. She giggled at Goten's unsure expression. "We'll talk about it tomorrow. Until then, 'night." They embraced and kissed, but Goten froze as he held her. He could sense something very faint, but noticeable. He put a hand on Valese's stomach and concentrated. He could just barely feel the presence of something else within her.

"It looks like our timing for 'the talk' couldn't be better." he said, smiling brightly.

The next morning, Ruuss awoke and ate breakfast as usual, but she stopped halfway through eating, as her ears gave a slight twitch.

"Who is there?" She asked, turning her head and trying to listen, directing her left ear, which bore a fanged earring, searching for the unfamiliar presence. She came upon her mother, who looked amused by her actions. Ruuss gasped. "Mommy! There is a monster inside you!"

"No, silly. It's a baby." Valese giggled. Ruuss blinked.

"Huh?" She asked blankly, her tail taking its usual confused shape.

"Your mom's trying to say, well…" Goten said awkwardly. "She's having a baby. You're going to be a big sister." Ruuss was caught between being very happy and very perplexed.

"So… that is not a monster in mommy's belly?" She blinked. "It is my oto?"

"No, it's not a monster." Valese smiled. "And what's an oto?"

"A younger sister or brother." said Goten. He was familiar with a few of the words from the archaic saiyan language Ruuss occasionally used. "And so, we've decided that since you're so curious, and since you have a new oto on the way, we think you should know just a little bit about how your oto will be born." Even though he said this in his calmest voice possible, he was red-faced and even sweating a bit.

"You see Ruuss," Valese began. "When two parents love each other very much…."

**For those of you unfamiliar with my series, Dragon Ball GT Remastered, Ruuss is a young girl who Goten rescued on a new saiyan homeworld, known as Neo Vega. They had taken such a shine to one another, that after their search for the Black Star Dragon Balls, Goten adopted her ^_^ Anyway, this is a possible look some time after those events that I couldn't think of how to work into GT Remastered itself. Well, anyway, I just kind of felt like writing something cute. I hope you enjoyed it!**


	2. Does kissing feel good?

**I just felt the need to write something cute again, so I came up with this, and I'm certain more of these sweet moments with Ruuss will come in time, so this oneshot has become a series now. ^^ **

**Oh, just little heads-up, this chapter contains some Shoujo Ai, so if you don't like that, then don't read.  
**

**Also, in case you didn't know, I'm holding an art contest on DA for GT Remastered, so, if you're interested, please PM me for more information. I hope to see lots of impressive artworks, hopefully some of them will include Ruuss, too ^w^ Anyways, enjoy!**

Ruuss blinked curiously into the window of Pan's room as she and her girlfriend Bra made out with each other, their tails wrapped around each other's. This wasn't the first time she had seen these two kiss before, but she wondered why they did it so much with each other. Did it really feel that good? Her tail curled into a question mark shape as they embraced each other, kissing some more.

"I wonder why it they kiss as much as they do?" The curious saiyan girl mused. "It does not feel that good when I kiss mommy or daddy..." She hopped off of the tree she sat in and sat in the window sill, more carefully observing how her cousin kissed. The young girls didn't kiss on the cheeks, like Ruuss occasionally did with her parents, but on the lips. "Does kissing on the mouth make you feel good?"

She jumped down from the window and looked for her parents. She perked up her left ear, listening for the sound of her adoptive mother or father through the fanged earring she wore. Once she picked up a sound, she hustled down the mountain path, where she met her father, Goten, sparring with Goku.

"Ah! I used to be able to block that hit no problem." Goten cringed, shaking a painful shock out of his hand.

"Gotta keep up." Goku chuckled. "Oh. Hey, Ruuss!" He added as the little girl drew close.

"Daddy, I want to ask you something." She said.

"Sure, what is it?" Goten smiled. He did enjoy caring for his adoptive daughter, but he really did hope she didn't ask him anything to hard.

"Does it feel good to kiss someone on the mouth?" asked Ruuss, her face turning a little bit pink, though she was unsure why she felt a little hot all of a sudden, when it was nice and cool a few moments ago.

"Huh?" Goten blushed. "Well, uh... what brought this up?"

"Pan and Bra do it all the time." Ruuss answered. "And they seem to really like it."

"Oh." Goten blinked. "Uh, yeah, it does... but that's not just something you do with anyone. It has to be with somebody you really love. I mean, not like your brother, or sister, or parents, but..."

"So would it be alright to do it with Naji? Or Naba?" Ruuss asked.

"Naji and Naba do that with each other because they love each other very much." said Goku.

"Oh..." Ruuss blinked. "But... how do I know if I love somebody very much if that person is not my parent or Na?"

"Uh... That's something you'll find out when you're older." Goten invented.

"Oh. Okay." Ruuss blinked. "Am I allowed to love girls and boys?"

"Uh? Of course you are." Goten chuckled. It was hard at times to clear Ruuss's confusions and curiosity, but it was these cute little moments that made all the verbal stumblings worth it.

"Does that boy or girl need to have a tail?" Ruuss asked, looking back at her own.

"Of course not. I mean, I have a tail, and Naba doesn't, but we love each other." Goku laughed, giving his own tail a little swish.

* * *

"So, I can love who I want, even if they do not have a tail, and if that person is not my Naji, Naba, parent, Ne, or Ni..." Ruuss mused, hanging upside down from a tree branch by her tail. "That does make sense, because Bra is not any of those things, so Pan loves her very much..." Ruuss enjoyed living in the peace and harmony of Mt. Paozu, but one of the downsides was that there were very few people she knew outside of her family and the Briefs.

"Can I love Bra?" She asked herself. Maybe it was just too much blood flowing to her head from being upside down too long, but as she watched Bra make out with her cousin, the former seemed like someone she wanted very much to kiss. She released her grip on the tree and landed smoothly on the ground feet first, and dashed inside to Pan's room.

"Yes?" Pan broke off the kiss, wiping off her mouth as there was a knock on her door. The door opened, and in came curious little Son Ruuss.

"What is it, Ruuss?" Bra asked.

"Um..." Ruuss became even more confused than before. Why did she feel so hot again? And why did she have such a hard time asking something she normally wouldn't have any trouble at all asking? She pressed her hands to her cheeks and felt heat emanate from them.

"Do you feel okay, Ruuss?" Pan blinked. "Do you have a fever?" She placed a hand to the young saiyan's forehead.

"Can pure-blooded saiyans even get fevers?" Bra wondered.

"Can I love you, Bra?" Ruuss asked, a lot louder and faster than she meant to. The room became very still and silent for a moment, Pan and Bra not even blinking as they stared at the confused little saiyan.

"What?" They both asked in unison.

"Can I love you, Bra?" Ruuss asked again. She found it really hard to look Bra in the eyes for some reason. "You two seem really happy to kiss and love each other. Can I know what you feel like?"

"Uh?" Pan blinked, bewildered. This was one of the strangest things her cousin had ever asked. And that was saying something.

"_Aw, that's cute." _Bra thought, smiling and giggling at Ruuss's embarrassment. "What?" She whispered as Pan gave her an odd look.

"Isn't she a little young to know about things like this?" Pan whispered.

"That's what our parents said about our relationship, and we're not even in middle school yet." Bra reasoned.

"I know, but this is different." said Pan. "She's... Six? Seven? And wouldn't it be a little strange for her to... love you?" Ruuss's tail curled into a question mark as the girls whispered to each other. She wanted to use her earring to hear what they were saying, but she got a serious talk about 'privacy issues' from her parents about using it to listen in on people like this.

"She's just curious." Bra murmured.

"She's always curious." Pan reminded her.

"One kiss won't hurt." Bra reasoned.

"You can't really...?" Pan gasped.

"Just to satisfy her curiosity until she's older." Bra amended.

"Oh... alright." Pan sighed. "But just one kiss."

"Are you really jealous of your curious little cousin?" Bra giggled with amusement.

"No, just... she shouldn't get used to things like this." Pan blustered. "What would our parents say if they saw Ruuss smooching you and saying 'I love you, Bra' all the time?"

"It's just one kiss. It's not like I'm dumping you for her." Bra laughed.

"What is 'smooching?'" Ruuss blinked.

"Didn't your parents tell you not to use your earring to eavesdrop?" Pan blushed.

"I did not use it to eevstrop." said Ruuss truthfully. "You were almost shouting."

"Okay, Ruuss." Bra giggled. "I'm sorry, but I love Pan and nothing will change that, but I will let you kiss me just so that you know how it feels."

"Thank you." Ruuss blushed, still confused by this new feeling. "How do I do it?"

"Well, you know how you kiss your mommy on the cheek, right? Just do that, only with my mouth." Bra answered.

Ruuss's was nervously shaking a little now, but it only added to her confusion. Why was she shivering like she was cold when she felt hot? She drew her face close to Bra's, and gave her a little kiss on the mouth.

"How did that feel?" Pan asked, though she hoped the answer either way would result in Ruuss never kissing her girlfriend again.

"I liked it." Ruuss smiled, a warmth rising in her chest. But this warmth felt soft and pleasant, as opposed to the uncomfortable heat on her face. "Can I make it longer, like you two do?"

"Okay." Pan sighed, disappointed that the one little peck wasn't the only one.

This time, Ruuss pressed her lips against Bra's for a longer time than before. It was pure bliss if she ever felt it. Although Bra was used to using tongue with Pan now, she didn't dare open her mouth as Ruuss's kiss continued.

Ruuss's tail searched for Bra's, before they began to intertwine. Between the texture and taste of Bra's lips against hers and the feel of Bra's tail wrapped with hers, Ruuss found herself wishing that she knew someone she could love so that she could do this with. Though she had closed her eyes in immersion, she couldn't help but keep them open, because Bra's deep blue eyes had somehow became so enticing to look into.

"That should be enough." said Bra, parting her lips from Ruuss's. "Does that answer your question, Ruuss?"

"M-hm." Ruuss nodded, smiling. "Thank you, Bra." She left Pan's room, leaving the older girls in peace.

"There, that wasn't so bad now, was it?" Bra teased.

"Knock it off." Pan grumbled. "I wasn't jealous, I just didn't want Ruuss to get the wrong idea about something like this."

"Riiiiight." Bra rolled her eyes.

* * *

"Mommy?" Ruuss approached Valese, who was chatting with Videl, Bulma, and Chichi. "Do you know if there's any boy that I can kiss with?" A question like this would normally make parents very concerned for their child, but the Z fighter mothers knew Ruuss well enough to understand her curiosity, and just smiled, giggling with amusement.

"Why do you ask?" Valese smiled.

"Because I have already kissed Bra, and I want to know how boys are different." Ruuss answered. All four of the mothers froze at this explaination, Bulma especially shocked.

"Um, Ruuss. We may need to have a little talk about things like kissing..." Valese said awkwardly. Ruuss's tail simply curled into its curious shape.

**lol once again, I felt the urge to write something cute ^-^ I hope you all enjoyed, and feedback is always appreciated.**


End file.
